The Afterward
by Mazzi4
Summary: He had always classed her as his. Through childhood into teenagehood, he saw her as his. But what would happen when suddenly she wasn't? What would happen when suddenly, she was gone?


**Author:** steps back into the room...Heh, aloha...; It's been a while Oo But lately, I've been wanting to start writing again, so... I was having a lot of trouble thinking out plots, so I asked around on the forum (See profile) and got a few ideas This one was greatly inspired by my dear friend Veranex (Who is on as Veranex6, I believe), so thank you very much, Vera! This story, yes, will be a story based on Sector V this time, although probably as teenagers, so let's say they're in the TND. Be warned, cursing probably will occur.

Disclaimer thing: I do not, in any way, own these characters whatsoever. If I did, I'd be in America writing new episodes and adding my own characters to the story XD So yes, KND does indeed belong to Mr. Warburton and not Mazzi.  
The idea for this plot was inspired by Veranex, although I did add my own parts in and screw it all around a bit to make it mine Please review and bye-bye XD  
...I don't own Google either, so there XD

**The Afterward**

_**Now**_

_It was all his fault. And he knew it. And yet, there was nothing he could do to correct it, change it in anyway. If only he could correct what he said to her. If only he could turn the clock back and change the way this entire evening happened. Heck, if only he could go back to a few weeks ago and none of this could have happened. Maybe things would even be better now. If only...Closing his eyes tighter, Wallabee Beetles lowered his head. He was sat on the kerb of the road, late that night, as the rain fell heavily onto him. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He raised his hands and gripped his head, as if hoping to erase the memories, erase the look on her face and words she said to him. _

_It was all his fault. And he knew it._

**Then**

It was a very typical Saturday afternoon. Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1 as he was best known to his friends, had gone out to spend the day with his girlfriend, leaving the Treehouse in charge of his second-in-command, Abigail Lincoln, also known as Numbuh 5. She was currently hidden away in her room, earphones in, reading one of her many magazines, trying to enjoy one of her rare days of peace and quiet. The past few weeks had been extremely hectic with missions coming out of nowhere. She could have sworn Numbuh 1 begged for them. It was the kind of thing that British boy would do. Hoagie P Gilligan, Numbuh 2, was also in his room, working on yet another latest invention, an order straight from Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie, herself. This he was not particularly happy about. Had he had his own way, he would no doubt have been at the latest Yipper card convention, a childhood love that he had not grown out of.

This left two, the other two members of Sector V. Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, and Wallabee Beetles, Numbuh 4. Both who were to be found in the Main Room and both who wanted control of the television and had been fighting over it for the best of 20 minutes now. Although, this was a common sight in the Sector V Treehouse.

"For the love of all that's freaking pure, I'm not watching that cruddy show AGAIN! You've had that...that...crud on all morning!" Yelled the voice of Numbuh 4 as he struggled for the remote control.

"It's a Rainbow Monkey marathon, what do you expect?! And anyway, you had that wrestling on last night! It's my turn!" Numbuh 3 screamed back in return, clutching the remote in her left hand while trying to fight Numbuh 4 off with her right hand. Avoiding her kicks, Numbuh 4 dived at her and knocked them both off the sofa and onto the floor. Numbuh 3 growled and hit him viciously on top of his blonde head, hiding the remote behind her back.

"Hey! You stupid girl!" Numbuh 4 grabbed her hand holding the remote and held onto it tight. In the background, the oh so familiar tune of "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, all so very round and super chunky!" blared into the room. In a sheer act of desperation to turn that freaking noise off, Numbuh 4 pressed any button he could on the remote, and the news stopped as the channel changed.

"In other news, it appears that Father has taken a vacation to the Bahamas, TND spies report..." Came the voice of one of the TND reporters on the TND 24 hour news broadcast channel. Both operatives stopped fighting for two minutes to look up at the screen. Numbuh 4 raised one eyebrow slowly before remembering the remote. He quickly pried it out of Numbuh 3's grip while she was distracted and the channel instantly changed to Numbuh 4's favourite. The wrestling channel.

"...Hey!" Numbuh 3 cried as she realised what Numbuh 4 had done. Numbuh 4 grinned triumphantly, hopping back onto the sofa and leaned back, twirling the remote between two fingers. Numbuh 3 remained on the floor, looking crushed and hurt. She stared into her lap for a moment or so, trying to hold back the tears she felt in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. Definitely not in front of him. Finally she glared up at Numbuh 4 before standing up. Numbuh 4 watched her; the grin still pinned on his face, a sarcastic look of victory in his dark green eyes.

"You're so selfish sometimes, Numbuh 4! You never think about anyone else! It's always about you, you, you!" Numbuh 3 burst out before running out of the room. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and focused back on the screen, trying to take in what was happening in the match instead of what had just happened in that very room.

"Stupid girly girl..." He muttered, folding his arms over his chest, a frown appearing on his face. "Always complaining about something..." To his surprise, he could not watch his programme for even 10 minutes without thinking of his female teammate. With a sigh he switched the television off and tossed the remote away. Why did she always do this? Why did she have to make him feel guilty _all the time? _He was entitled to watch his show once in a while wasn't he? What was her problem anyway?! Something deep inside of him told him to go and apologise to her. His face pinkened at the very thought of going to apologise to Kuki Sanban. He sighed and slid down even further on the sofa, so he was practically hanging off of it. She'd probably be crying as well. She was _always_ crying and if there was one thing Wallabee Beetles couldn't stand, it was girls crying. Especially _her_ crying. He growled and got off the sofa, retrieving the remote. Who cared if she was crying? She wasn't going to get through to him this time, no way. He turned the TV back on.

The day passed with little activity. Numbuh 1 returned at around 5:00ish that evening, a lipstick kiss stain imprinted on his cheek. He shot Numbuh 4 a death glare when he dared to laugh at it and stormed off to his room. Numbuh 5 eventually got bored of her own company and came down to sit in the Main Room, where Numbuh 4 was still positioned in front of the television.

"How long you been watching that thing for?" The French girl cried, tossing her black haired braid over her shoulder and sitting down on another sofa.

"...four hours..." The Australian replied, not casting his eyes away the TV screen. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and scrolled through the songs on her iPod.

"Where's Numbuh 2?" She asked, glancing around the room incase the American was close by.

"...working..." Numbuh 4 said, his voice sounding bored and uninterested.

"And Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrows, looking at Numbuh 4. His face reddened and his eyebrows lowered.

"I don't know! Why would I know?! I'm not her keeper!" He yelled, tossing the remote onto the floor again.

"Hey, hey, Numbuh 5 was only asking! Geez...What have you two argued _again_ or what?!" Numbuh 5 asked, folding her arms. Numbuh 4 looked down the floor, counting the planks that made up the floor they walked on daily. What was it of Numbuh 5's business? It was nothing to do with her whatsoever...

"...Yeah, alright, we did! She wanted her stupid show and I took the remote off her and she stressed out! Women..." Numbuh 5 frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Did you ask her for it politely first?" She asked gently. Numbuh 4 stopped. Did he? He couldn't remember. All he could recall was yelling at her for it...did he ask her nicely? He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memories. Numbuh 5 sighed.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you better go apologise..."

"Why should I apologise?!

"You know why, Numbuh 4."

"But...I!" He looked up at Numbuh 5's face. She looked back, her expression serious. "Dah, fine! I'll go! Whatever! Scheesh!" Slamming his fist into the sofa, he hauled himself up onto his feet and dragged himself towards the stairs. Numbuh 5 smiled to herself and picked the remote up, changing it to her favourite music channel. They'll make up soon, she thought to herself.

"Uhm, Kuki? I...I just wanted you to know...that I'm real sorry for, uhm...taking the remote from you and I...dah, that sounds sissy! I sound gay..." He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs, planning his apology. Numbuh 2 was coming the other way, going to get a snack from the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at Numbuh 4 and grinned.

"Girl trouble, Numbuh 4?" He snickered and carried on down. Numbuh 4 glared and flipped Numbuh 2 off. Stupid Hoagie. What did he know about girls anyway? Yeah, exactly. Nothing. He continued walking up to Numbuh 3's room until he reached her curtain. He stopped and tried to listen if he could hear her sobbing inside. He clenched his fists. Why didn't he just let her watch that stupid show anyway? What did he care? He took a deep breath, all ready to knock on the wall next to her curtain, and exhaled again. Suddenly, he heard talking from inside Numbuh 3's room.

"Uh, yeah...He was being stupid again, but I'm okay...What? Tonight? Oh, well...nothing really unless something comes up. Really?! Sure! Yeah, yeah, I'll see you there...Watashi mo aishiteru...Bye-bye...Heh, bye...". He heard her hang up and his heart skipped a beat? Who was she talking to? Maybe Numbuh 5 had gone up to her room a different way and got there first...No, no, he'd have heard her voice...She was definitely on the phone to someone. It was probably one of her stupid friends. Yeah, of course it was. Silently, he backed away from Numbuh 3's room and hurried up the stairs towards his own.

_Watashi mo aishiteru_

_Watashi mo aishiteru_

...what did that mean?! What was she saying?! He had little doubt that it was probably in her home language, but what did it mean, for the love of-! He hurried into his own room and over to his desk, jumping onto the chair and turning on the laptop that his parents had bought him for his 13th to do "schoolwork" on. Ha, as if! He had far better things to do than study. He impatiently waited for it to load, drumming his fingers onto the desk next to it, glancing over to the door to his room just _incase_ Numbuh 3 appeared. Not that she would, but you never know. Miracles can happen sometimes. When his internet had finally connected, he went straight to Google and typed it in. _Watashi mo aishiteru._ He scrolled through all of the results that the site brought up. Then his heart sank as he found the definition.

_**I love you too.**_

**Author:** Bwahahaha!!! Poor guy...Anyhow, I know this was a short chapter, but that was the point of it, so neh XD Please review if you wish me to carry on (I plan on doing so anyway XD But I do like some response from readers). Until next time, goodbye XD


End file.
